Cyber Control
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When the Syndicate needs more manpower, Matt offers a suggestion. Rated t for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow game. Chapters on Wedensday.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Saints Row. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Saints Row, Volition, Deep Sliver and a few others do.**

 **(3 Count Casino)**

Matt Miller and Kilbane watched the Solar pull up, both surrounded by armed Deckers and Luchadores.

"Remind me why I invited this man to the syndicate while we had the DeWynter sisters leave?" Kilbane asked as the hulking leader of the Luchadores watched a teen get out of the Solar and walk towards them.

This was Nathan, the brother of Matt, the boy wore a black and blue jacket, blue sneakers, black glasses and black neon pants.

The pair of handguns and Nocturne sword didn't help his look as much, Matt turned to the Syndicate leader.

"Trust me, my brother took over 2 gangs in Stillwater before he left town, if Nathan can't handle this, then nobody can. I know the Morningstar…" Matt started to say before a voice cut them off.

"Their nearly gone and dead, that's obvious, little brother. You should have sent for me sooner, they couldn't run their gang without Loren bossing them around." Nathan said before the sounds of motorcycles and cars could be heard.

"What is that?" Kilbane asked before Nathan smirked and looked at the man who was doubting him.

"My backup and reinforcements for the Syndicate, I did take over 2 gangs in Stillwater, and Matt invited me to be a Lieutenant for the Deckers. I just had to make some changes to those 2 gangs." Nathan said before walking inside as Kilbane looked at the cars which pulled up.

"I see Nathan has promise." Kilbane said before walking inside.

 **(15 minutes later)**

Nathan sat at a table while Matt talked with Kilbane before walking over.

"So, long time little brother, you went from being a cyber hacker to the leader of a street gang. You ok?" Nathan asked, Matt took a seat at the other seat of the table.

"I'm fine, the Deckers aren't the street brawlers the Luchadores are, and we aren't as refined as the Morningstar…" Matt started to say before Nathan cut him off.

"You mean the garbage pile who valued money and profits before ethics, Matt. I took over the Ronin, they don't do that anymore, they do one thing. I took over the Sons of Samedi, they don't act like they used to. I'm in charge of a group that we think we were being called the Cabal or Conglomerate." Nathan said, Matt winced, but nodded.

The Morningstar was a gang which did indeed not care about ethics and profits came first, it was part of their motto. Nathan looked at his brother head on.

"The Deckers do cybercrime, Nate." Matt said, Nathan nodded, Matt wasn't a fighter, Nathan was.

"So, you guys don't do any street stuff, that's why you're not fighting the Saints. I'll deal with that type of thing… Your taking orders from a meathead who looks like he belongs in a permanent wrestling ring for life?" Nathan asked, Matt shrugged.

"Kilbane is… Not someone who likes to compromise, he took control as soon as Loren died. I can't do anything, you know that." Matt said.

"I can handle this thing, Matt… Just let me handle the stuff that you're not used to and everything will work out… Show me what the Saints are up to and I'll handle it… I have to get settled in." Nathan said before he sat up and then walked away.

"Oh, this is going to turn into a warzone…. More than it is already." Matt said before turning to some of his Deckers.

"Get a computer set up, Nate is going to be here long term." Matt ordered, the Deckers nodded and moved as Nathan turned and watched them from the upper floor.

"The second that meathead loses, the Luchadores will become part of the Cabal." Nathan said before he left, he walked upstairs to find a room to get everything set up.

Nathan wasn't a horrible person, he prided himself on being a leader, but he never crossed any ethic line. He wouldn't cross one here. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to handle the Saints though.

From what he heard from the Ronin and Sons of Samedi, they weren't a gang to be taken lightly. He wouldn't make that mistake.

If the Saints were coming for war, he'd give them war.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I will explain Nathan and how he took over the Ronin and Sons of Samedi next chapter. I also want to point out this story won't follow the game. Next chapter will be on next, next Wednesday and will show Nathan leading the Deckers. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
